Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre: The War
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: The third book of the ZCCM trilogy. It's been moved from Zombieland to the Walking Dead category. Sorry for the inconvenience. It has nothing to do with the walking dead but there are zombies I promise. Loads of them. Take a step forward in time to the Russian Canadian War, and what happens when a nuclear bomb is finally set off. Rated T but mature language. OCs welcome!
1. Introduction

Walk a straight line. As if nothing is below you but that line. Do not cower over fear. Do not give in to anxiety. Be at peace. Walking this line is a privilege.

I open my eyes to look behind me. The metal bar that held my two worlds together was no longer beneath my feet. That one bar is the only way to go from the Crossing Fields to the Restricted Zone. Even the Crossing Fields were restricted to anyone without a permit to leave Zone 7, and those weren't cheap.

Zone 7 is what used to be the unmarked territory of Canada and the US former known as the Peace Gardens. Ironically, it is now a military base.

I push the board covering the hole of the wall that surrounds Zone 7. With a lot of effort, it finally budges out of place leaving just a big enough gap for me to squeeze through. I pull it back into place and cover it up with a piece of thin plywood.

The city is quiet today. It's been awhile since anything interesting happened. I guess we're all just waiting.

I live in a bunker underneath the ground. There's no point in living above ground unless you have a death wish. The war with Russia has made things too risky to even think about having a house up there. It's better just to stay inside.

I tap my little brother's head as a greeting as I hop on the couch. He smiles at me to let me know he's acknowledged my presence. I sign to him to ask if he's eaten yet. After he shakes his head I sigh and stand up again. It was my older brother's turn to make dinner tonight and he had failed the task. I march over to his room and knock on the door angrily. When there's no answer I bust it open and see that books have been scattered around the room. He's at it again with his stupid war theories. I shouldn't say that, though. He might actually save the world someday.

I grab my phone and dial his number impatiently. On the third ring he answers.

"Kleff!" I yell into the phone. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at work, why?" He asks as though nothing was wrong.

"Why do you think."

"Oh, shit. Was it my turn to cook tonight?" He asks. I can hear him shuffling things around as he packs up.

"No need, I'll take care of it." I say. It is a privilege to be able to do his work.

"Thanks Germ." He says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Be safe I'll see you tonight." I say and hang up the phone. I go back to the kitchen to see Italy trying to pull some goldfish crackers out of the cupboard. He was standing on a chair that was swaying dangerously under his light weight. I pick him up and catch the falling box of goldfish, rescuing both before it was too late. I tickle him a little and he giggles. I set him down and give him a concerned look. "What were you doing?" I sign

He gives me the sign for snack. I nod and hand him the box of goldfish.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Wanted to do something on my own." He pouts. I shake my head and hug him. He's four years old and worrying about being independent already. I tell him to go watch Spongebob while I make dinner and he nods and runs happily into the living room.

Most of the food we own is high in preservatives since there aren't many places in this city to buy fresh food.

It's not like this place is a total dump, if you've gotten that impression so far than throw it away or shove it down the toilet because that's wrong. Although we struggle with healthy foods and fresh air we are in no way a poor city. Our bunkers are modern and actually quite nice. We aren't limited on space and even our underground tunnels are kept up to date by the city. Unfortunately we still have issues with freedom. Canada mainly owns Zone 7. It's only been ten years since they took over the US and lately there has been some rebellions in the other zones. Canada is allied with Sweden and Australia as well as a few other countries.

The water for the macaroni and cheese starts to boil and I dump the noodles in. This was about the time that the world cup would be on. That ended soon after Canada took over. I was only six years old but I remember a lot of it.

The world has really changed over the past years. But thankfully it's been twenty years since the last apocalypse. It was an outbreak of a disease that spread through most of the world. Much like mad cow disease, it turned humans into brainless monsters that had cannibalistic manners.

I finish making dinner and scoop the macaroni and cheese into two bowls. I take it out to the living room, handing one to Italy. I sit beside him and think as I subconsciously eat.

Italy was born four years ago. My mom died on the morning he was born, leaving my brother and I to basically fend for ourselves while my dad works all day in a different city, but he sends us money when he can. When Kleff became old enough to work it was my job to take care of Italy.

When Italy turned four I found he was mature enough to be home alone while I went out. That was around the time I met Elias. He was the one who showed me the hole in the city walls. He was drafted into the war last month, and I haven't seen him since.

Italy finished his food and took the bowl out to the kitchen. I follow him and help him reach the garbage. We used mostly paper plates since our city was so into recycling.

After I put Italy to bed I go and lie down on the couch, changing the channel to the history channel. Some old reruns of Ghost Adventures were on. I didn't mind watching these old American shows, they were kind of intriguing how they were so worried about something with such little importance. And how bad the effects were.

The door opens and shuts in the foyer. Kleff walks in and grabs a bowl of his cold dinner before sitting on the couch next to me.

My mom named me Germany before the war started. Countries as names had been a trend at the time and she thought that my name would mean I was going to be brave and fearless. My brother's name is Italy because of his innocence and because she wanted him to be happy.

I have no idea why my brother's name is Kleff.

"They think that the Russians have been working on recreating that mad cow disease from a couple years back." Kleff says to start conversation.

"The one where everyone tried to eat each other? Sounds interesting." I shrug.

"Germany." He says sternly.

"What?"

"They're going to end the world." He looks at me with cold eyes. I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "They aren't that stupid are they?"

"Who knows?" Kleff says distantly. I sigh and stand up.

"I'm going to bed."

"See ya in the morning." He waves slightly.

"Sure hope so." I say with a sort of humorous, dark tone.

Today was like any other. The same events as many other days before. No interesting thing happened while I was outside the wall. There was no interesting news. No word from dad. It was just a normal day. And that should make the next day just the same? And the one after that, too. If I keep doing the same things over and over again, then nothing should change. We should be safe. Or at least that's what I thought.


	2. OC Submissions

**Hello everyone! My name is JesiB00 or DragonFlower, either name works. Hopefully you've already had the chance to read the first chapter of my third book of Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre. If you'd like to make an OC or Original Character, I'll leave a form here so you can fill it out and either leave it in the reviews or private message me. Keep in mind my story takes place quite a few years in the future during a war primarily between Canada and Russia. If you include a pet it will probably be forgotten but I'll do my best to include it.**

***means optional**

**First Name:**

**Last Name: **

**Age:**

***Birthday:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build:**

**Personality:**

***Favorite Color:**

***Favorite Food:**

***Favorite Animal: **

**Background: **

**Where is your Character from? (Please include country):**

**Known for:**

**Anything I'm missing?:**


	3. Foreshadowing

My eyes slowly open as the numbers on my clock blink 2:46 am. At first my brain doesn't react, as I try to process what the loud booming sound had been. The whole room had shook. I look around and feel my hairs stand on end.

My first reaction is to go check on Italy, who is sound asleep in his bed. The second thing I do is go to Kleff's room. I peek inside to see him sitting at the edge of his bed, lacing up his work boots. To his left lies a rifle and a knife. That loud noise… it had to have been.

"Morning sleeping beauty, the bombs finally wake you up?" He says with a sarcastic edge to his voice. He zips up the coat of his gray and maroon uniform, brushes his hair back to put on his cap.

"There's a smaller one in the closet. Use it, it'll come in handy. If you need anything just call. If I'm not back in two hours, don't wait here any longer. Get outside the city."

"Wait… what? How did you…"

He smiles and leaves through the back door that went through a tunnel other than outside. Just like that, I'm alone.

I wait around for awhile, pacing back and forth between Italy's room and the living room. After an hour passes, I decide there's no point in wasting anymore time. I go back into Kleff's room and rummage through his closet until I find two backpacks. I fill them with food and water, and one extra change of clothes for each of us. A flashlight, two first aid kits, two rolls of duct tape, a knife, and a box of matches. This should be good for a little while.

I might be over reacting, but it just might save us.

I sort through his closet again to find the extra military suit we own. I quickly pull on the pants, then the zip up the jacket. I strap my boots on and look in the mirror. This is the future that's waiting for me. A soldier amongst millions of others.

I tie my hair up and out of my face. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I'm going to save Kleff and Italy if it kills me.

I grab a simple handgun given to me by my dad. It was the only gun left in the house since Kleff took the others. I take the last two bandoliers as well, and lay them across from each other.

Going back into my room, I enter the pin into my safe and open it carefully. Inside was my stash of treasures I've collected over the years from outside the walls. My favorite being the weapon I found along a winding path. It's long, like a staff, and resembles a scythe. It has a blade on one end and a hammer on the other. With the push of a button, it recedes into itself, making it about a foot long.

Lastly, out of the safe I take a folded piece of cloth. It seems pretty ordinary at first sight, just like a regular cape. It was indeed a cape like piece of clothing, but it used old fashioned technology to render the user invisible. I bring the cape into Italy's room, and carefully wake him.

"Wake up sleepy head. You're eyes may be tired but your mind is wide awake." I sign the same saying I use every morning. He smiles at me, I smile back and pick him up, hugging him tightly and setting him on the ground.

He asks me why the sun is not up, and I answer that the sun decided to sleep in this morning. He giggles and chooses to ignore it. I dress him in a t-shirt and sturdy pants with good boots. Then I wrap the cloak around him. By now it is 4:57 am. Two hours have already passed. Time to leave.

I leave a message on the counter for Kleff, and just in case I send the same message to his phone. I grab the backpack, each with equal amounts of equipment, only I had Italy's clothes in mine.

I'm about to open the door to the tunnels but remember that everyone will be running back and forth through them right now. It'll be impossible to get anywhere through them so much as not be seen. I suck it up, grab two of our five gas masks, place one on Italy and the other on myself, and enter the outside world.

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter of ZCCM, if you like the story be sure to follow or favorite. I'd love it if you'd leave a review and if you want to make a character for me to possibly add into the story then you can leave that in the reviews as well or private message me. Seeya next time!^w^**

**( )_( )**

**{ ^ w ^ }**


	4. The Meeting of a New Life

**Hi!(: Thanks for stopping by to read another chapter of ZCCM. **

At first, I'm truly terrified. The world I had known so well had been distorted into this. The buildings were disintegrated, flames burning all around me. I carry Italy through the long stretch of town homes. It's eerie how no one is outside, but I'm no longer scared. I run without thinking straight into the industrial district. We zigzag through the buildings until we meet the wall. I hear a whistle blow and I turn to see a group of soldiers standing less than thirty yards from me. Thankfully, their eyes weren't on me, but a leaking tank of toxic waste. I let out a sigh of relief but realize I have to be even more careful now. I could either wait for them to leave, which could take hours, or risk it now.

I uncover the hole and carefully slide it away, trying not to draw any attention. It slides smoothly. I smile to myself and begin to crawl through when the board tips forward. I try to turn back to grab it but I'm too late. It falls, hitting the ground as loud as thunder. I stare at it stunned for a moment, but then turn to run as fast as I can out of the tunnel. I hear shuffled footsteps behind me and I fear for my life. I thank god for the tunnel being nearly pitch black so they can't see me. I escape the tunnel and out into the open field, the sky a foggy gray.

I take a sharp turn to the left and dive into a ditch. I watch as the group of soldiers emerge from the tunnel, a confused look on all their faces. Something must have changed, because suddenly they are all turning back and heading into the tunnel. I close my eyes and lean back against the dirt wall that hid me, setting Italy by my side. I let out another sigh.

"Hiding won't do you much good if you're trying to escape a bomb." My eyes shoot open to see a small girl holding a shotgun, pointed right at me.

"Please don't shoot me."

The girl gives me a funny look and sets the gun down. "My name's Darla." She holds out her hand for me to shake it.

"Germany." I shake her hand slowly trying to process this. I look around to see if there's anyone with her. Family maybe or a friend. But she's alone.

"Parents were killed in the explosion. We been livin' outside the wall for awhile now." She says as if reading my mind.

"Well, Darla, would you like to come with me?" I ask.

"Ain't got much else to do." She shrugs. I smile at her and introduce her to Italy. I explain to her how he doesn't talk much. But if she needed I could translate for her.

We walked until the sun began to fade behind the clouds, seeing as it had been very, very early when we left, I assume we've been walking for awhile. We're all tired, legs aching. The only bright side is we hadn't run into anything. Literally nothing but trees and grass and other plants. Zone 7 is in the complete middle of nowhere.

"What's that?" Italy signs to me. I look up to see the silhouette of a building in the distance.

"What's he saying?" Darla asks.

"He's asking what that building is."

"Looks like a barn." She nods decisively.

We reach the barn in about ten minutes. We open the look around for signs of recent residency. No cars or even footsteps are outside, so we go in.

"All clear." I say after checking the entire barn, which consisted of a few stables, a bathroom, and an upper level full of hay and a refrigerator.

I climb up the ladder to the canopy. Darla and Italy following behind me. Darla opens the fridge and closes it, "Empty."

"We could stay here for the night and sleep on the hay. We should be fine." I say as night begins to roll in.

"Good idea." Italy smiles. I toss some of the barrels aside and notice something sticking out of one. It looks like… a hand…?

"Oh god." I whisper to myself, taking a step back. What if it's a body. What if it's a _dead _body. Maybe they're suffocating?

I take the last barrel and move it to the side, expecting the hand to just fall off. But instead, I'm met with a pair of eyes.

I fall backwards with a screech.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake people during their naps?" The eyes say groggily. Or not really the eyes but the face that they're attached to.

"Who…."

"Doc." He answers simply.

"What?" I ask beyond confused.

"You asked me who I am. And I answered. It's really quite simple." He says. His words have a way of twisting themselves together as if it has multiple meanings, like the statement could be taken three different ways all at once.

"Your name is Doc?" I ask slowly.

"Yes."

"As in doctor?"

"As in the animal." He pauses for a second to add, "That was sarcasm."

"So it is as in doctor." I nod.

"As in someone who is helpful. And yes, I may dabble in the world of human science. But that has nothing to do with my name." He says. It was like he was talking in circles. "What's your name?"

"I'm Darla." The young girl suddenly steps in front of me and stretches her hand out to him, almost whacking me in the face.

"That's Italy. He don't say much." She points to Italy who had fallen asleep against a haystack. "And this here's Ms. Germany."

"Germany. What an odd name." Doc remarks.

"I could say the same for you." I eye him carefully.

There's a long stretch of silence before Doc smiles and says, "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my nap that I was so enjoying up until you three came along. Do feel free to stay the night. Not my barn, so I'm in no place to claim it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say, once again checking for any weapons. It seemed like it had been days since we left the city, and it had only been a few hours.

**Thanks for reading. (: If you'd like to support something totally irrelevant, and you like music, and want kids in third world countries to be able to enjoy music like you can, please subscribe to Meladika on YouTube, or like our page on facebook. If you want to make a character, leave it in the reviews or PM me. Or if you're just looking for a good conversation, you can message me then, too. **

**( )_( )**

**( = ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	5. City Edge

The next morning Doc is already gone. Darla and Italy are fast asleep. I lay on the canopy of the barn, staring at it's beamed ceiling. The events of yesterday aren't on my mind, I've subconsciously pushed them to the deepest part of my mind, and am only focusing on what is happening now. Which, fortunately is nothing. But, we can't stay here forever, so might as well get a move on it now.

I turn onto my side to stand up, my muscles groaning in protest. It hurts to stand, but I manage to get up anyways.

I wake Darla up first, then go to Italy. Neither mind being woken up, I guess it's a pleasure to know they aren't dead.

We walk silently, with only our shadows following us, as we cross the farm's fields and land. Then we enter a forest made up mostly of pine trees. It's a very bright and sunny morning, but the trees manage to block out most of the light.

I wonder what has happened to Kleff. If he made it out of the walls or if he's still there working on something. My head hurts from fatigue and thirst and all the stress. I stop to open up my bag and take out a bottle of water.

I drink nearly half the bottle before passing it to Italy and Darla. I hadn't realized how thirsty I've been until now.

My stomach starts to cramp as the pain of drinking too much water without food sets in. I grab a protein bar out of the backpack as well, and give a box of goldfish crackers to the kids.

Finally, after hours of walking and little to no talking, we reach the end of the forest. We step out onto the edge of a cliff. Below us was a mass amount of buildings. It looks like a really big zone without any walls to protect it.

"The city," Darla breathes.

"What's that?" I ask. She answers by pointing to the sight in front of us. The buildings were tall but mostly decaying. They were all above ground which is strange. We make the final steps towards the city, not knowing what would be in store for us once we got there.

"This is an American city built way before Canada took control. It was bombed, but it was long enough ago that it should be safe. But I would still wear the gas mask. Your suits are filtered right?" She asks. For a ten year old, Darla sure was smart.

"Most clothes in zone 7 are." I say.

We end up on a wide road. It leads directly into the heart of the city. Abandoned cars with open doors and smashed windows line it with no particular pattern. It seems as though they had all been rushing out of the city.

The city is quiet. In the way that it is incredibly eerie. It's as if nothing living existed here, but then again, it wasn't likely that anything did.

We put on our gas masks, in case there is any radiation left from the explosion. We walk further in, ending up in between tall buildings that grow into the sky. The streets are littered with garbage, an ungodly smell eroding from the garbages. The whole city had a dead smell to it, as if the blast wasn't enough to burn the stench away. But nuclear bombs were supposed to disintegrate people, weren't they?

A horrendous moaning noise comes from behind us, causing us all to turn around. Someone, who appears to be suffering from fatal wounds is walking towards us. Their jaw hangs slack and their eyes droop. Dried blood stains most of the skin on their face, mostly near the mouth.

"Excuse me! Are you okay?" I call to them. What had done that to them?

He doesn't answer, but continues to walk forward. Now that their closer, I can see that their torn shirt is printed with the American flag. Which was strange because…

"Are you okay?" I call again.

"Ms. Germany." Darla says quietly behind me. I turn back to her. "I don't think he can hear you." I look back at the man whose head rolls unnaturally to the side. Then it snaps up and lets out a loud, agonizing scream, running at us with full force.

I pick up Italy and Darla runs behind me as we try to escape the monster-like being. I swoop Italy onto my back and hurry Darla up a ladder that lead to god knows where. Once we were halfway up, I look down to see that the thing was stuck at the bottom, as if it couldn't comprehend how to use the ladder.

I hear Darla scream above me and climb up, coming face to face with a woman whose eye was hanging from a hole in her skull. I suck in a breath as I hear a loud boom. It's the sound of a gun as the woman falls onto me. I push her back and she lands on the ground with a thump. My hands are covered in her blood, or what I assume is her blood. I look over to expect Darla and her shotgun, but instead is a masked figure with a pistol.

"Thank you," I breathe. The masked person nods, putting away the gun. He steps closer to me, and I'm afraid for a moment, and shut my eyes fearing the worst. When I sense his presence move away, I open my eyes to see he's grabbed my knife out of the side of my bag and is holding it out for me. I take it and realize he wants me to use it against the monsters. He then proceeds to climb up another ladder, and make his way to the top of a building, leaving us by ourselves.

Italy pokes my back and gives me the sign to put him down. "Mikael the zombie." He signs. I look at him, trying to make sense of what he just said. Mikael the Zombie was a childrens book of unusual nursery rhymes. Mikael the Zombie was one of his favorites. I didn't understand why he was bringing it up now, though.

"What about it?" I sign back.

"What's he talking about?" Darla asks me.

"Those scary people look like him." Italy signs.

"He thinks that the people are zombies." I tell Darla. Now that I thought about it, it did kind of make sense. Darla doesn't say anything after that.

We end up in a building with little homes lined up inside of them. Darla calls them multi-family homes, but the sign on the building said Lakeside Apartments. Being above ground for so long is making me nervous, and we decide to spend the night in one of the cleaner apartments. After checking for any zombies or intruders, we lock all the doors and barricade them.

Darla and Italy fall asleep while watching a Spongebob movie that was installed on one of the tvs. I watched outside as the sun faded into the horizon, beautiful from up here.

I wish I could have thanked him for saving us. I wish I had known who it was. Nevertheless, I'm thankful we've made it this far. I watch from the couch as the moonlight shines in, mixing with the last of the sun. Something moves out of the corner of my eye. I immediately look to both kids who are passed out on the other couch, tucked in under several blankets and pillows.

Then my attention moves to my shadow as it quivers slightly. Had my eyes just faltered? Or is that a trick of the sun?


	6. Dog Days

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying everything so far. Just want to thank you all for reading. I may or may not have mentioned this before, but if you like music, or you like charities, or like to help kids in third world countries. Then check out Meladika on facebook, subscribe to us on youtube, or follow us on twitter and tumblr. You can also find our website link on pretty much any of those sites. Okay, thanks(:**

I blink twice as my memories come back to me, filtering my dreams out of my mind. The reality of this decaying world is coming back to me, and I watch the fan move slowly from the wind with dull eyes. The window was cracked enough so that you could hear birds singing, but nothing else but the breeze. Darla turns in her sleep. I'm sure whatever dream she's having right now is far better than the here and now.

We can't stay in the city for long, it was safer out in the fields and the forests. There weren't so many people, so many monsters.

My mind reverts back to the savior yesterday. I needed to find them again, and thank them. I'm sure they couldn't have gone far from here in such little time. But what were they doing here in the first place? Same thing as us?

Something, that looks much like a low flying rocket, shoots past the sky. I watch as it heads East towards Zone 7. I cringe wondering if that was it's final destination or if it was somewhere else.

I get up quietly and search the kitchen for any food. I find a box of pancake mix that says "just add water on the front." I assume it can't taste very good, but then again we've never bought pancake mix before.

The first cake burns horribly. It's total chaos. I will never be a chef, even if it were a possibility at this point as far as fields of work go, I will never ever be one. I will never be on any kind of cooking channel, even if the only other option were some British wanker cooking up red cupcakes. (The joke is that the British are usually bad at cooking.)

Canadians, on the other hand, have Poutine. Which, is beautiful when you manage to get the ingredients for it. Had it once for my birthday. Best food ever.

But besides all that. I'm a terrible cook. Absolutely terrible. And I manage to wake up the little ones as one of the pancakes burn in what had been my feeble attempt at making it in the shape of a heart.

"What is that god awful smell?" Darla asks plugging her nose dramatically.

"Open a window!" I call back to her. As I attempt to throw the burned pancake away as smoke goes everywhere.

My next attempt goes a little better, and I manage to make a simple, circular pancake. Italy and Darla sit at the table eating the dry pancakes. I search around the cupboards to find a convenient, unopened bottle of maple syrup. It was common knowledge that syrup usually only goes bad once opened, and will turn a yellow color when old. But it appeared to be perfectly fine, so I give it to them.

They thank me as I make a few more pancakes, one for myself and one to take along with us.

This is useless information. I have no clue why I'm telling you any of this. I have literally gone on about pancakes for the last… many minutes. Let's skip to the action.

We pack our things and head out into the chilly morning air. It was sunny again but still a cold morning for July. I hold onto Italy's hand as we go down the stairs, being careful for anymore zombies.

We open the door to the lobby and in front of us are three zombies. On the bright side they haven't noticed us yet. The down side is that they are blocking our only exit.

I push the button that slides my hathe open. (The hathe is that axe, hammer, scythe thing I mentioned way earlier.) I hold my three fingers up as a countdown for Italy and Darla. On one, we attack. I hack the heads off the three, feeling surprisingly nimble with my weapon. It is almost naturally the way it moves with me. Two more appear. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Darla and Italy work together to take one down. I attack the other one, it's shoulders protruding from it's skin. I'm unable to identify whether it was man or woman, it's been reduced to an ugly beast with no brain. My blade slices through it's chest, I pull it back out as the zombie falls to the ground, dead once more.

Outside we manage to avoid anymore zombies. Darla helps me hijack a car, and we drive out of the city, and onto a dirt road. We weren't able to find the person who saved our lives, but I have a feeling it won't be the last I see of him.

The shadow of the car runs along side us, almost as if taking shape of a man jogging with along side. I laugh a little at my imagination. It scares me at times but in the end has managed to save my own life as well as others. I can't help but wonder what happened to Kleff or Doc. If I'll ever return home, if we'll ever see our dad again. There are too many questions to be answered right now.


	7. Positive Thoughts

**I'm sure you all have heard countless excuses from countless authors including myself, so we're going to ignore the fact that it may have been longer than my regular interval since I've last updated. All I can say is simply to deal with it. **

**I have to apologize now for any mistakes, especially if it says "you" instead of "I", been reading lots lately and it's just molded into my brain for a bit. Really sorry.**

**Like Meladika on facebook or subscribe on youtube and well… we're basically on every popular social media so feel free to do whatever it is that your preferred social website does to enjoy our posts.**

**Yeah.**

**Thanks(;**

The car was, regrettably out of gas. Wow, so much for a fucking story. I had never used a car, nor was it usual for me to see one. I was not aware that cars needed any sort of fuel, so we were left stranded and confused as the car slowed to a stop. We exited and walked down the gravel road until reaching a small building with vertical tanks on the outside. The sign above it read _SuperAmerica_, I didn't understand seeing as the building was in no way super, or built in America.

We "enter" the building through it's window, Darla making a comment about it being some sort of fueling station. I felt stupid for never knowing these things. I felt stupid for even getting us into this mess in the first place.

It was a little too quiet inside. As if not only the people inside had disappeared long ago, but the station's atmosphere as well. It didn't reek of blood like everywhere else, so I didn't expect any zombies to appear. I felt a hand on my leg, and I gasp, looking down I see only Italy asking to be picked up. It was a reasonable request seeing as anything could happen at any time. Darla on the other hand had no fear exploring the small space. There was nothing here but disappointment. We decide it's best to move on by foot.

Days later, we had found a small city with cute little neighborhoods that probably housed cute little families, with cute little kids and cute little dogs. What a boring life it must have been for them. How they could live that way was beyond me. As much as I enjoyed the normal moments in life, the peace and tranquility of being near your loved ones and knowing they are safe, it would drive me insane. The same thing every day, wake up, make breakfast, take your kids to school and go to work, come home, eat again and go to bed. Only relying on the little moments that you planned and waited for, and once they were over it was back to the same routine over, and over again.

But in this new world, every day there was something different. Something new. There was a sort of adrenaline to wake up each morning and inhale the crisp new air, knowing that you had survived another night. To run, and hide, jump, and be victorious against an unknown enemy. It was absolutely exhilarating. And even though I had that in my mind set, I couldn't help but mourn, and remember. Every second of a different life that seemed really far away by now.

The kids were inside playing. I sat in the backyard, inside the gazebo. The family must have been rich, they had a pool as well and a beautiful garden. I heard the sound of a gunshot, and stood up. It hadn't come from the house or anywhere near it, just off in the distance somewhere. This wasn't unusual, it was actually very common. People were everywhere now, looking for somewhere to hide. Especially in small towns like these it was normal to find traces of other survivors.

I turned my attention back to my thoughts, although they were already long gone. My mind is a jumbled mess, can't think clearly. Today in particular, the memories have been getting worse by the minute.

When I was fifteen, a little over a year ago, I met a boy named Allister. He was ultimately my best friend. We spent all day together, always talking about things that never mattered. Things like living outside the wall, living without war and only peace, without boundaries or governments. We talked about traveling through space and time. We were going to travel the world together someday, finally leave zone 7. I can't honestly say what I felt for him was love. Or that it was anything at all, it was just… comfort maybe? I felt like I was listening to my own thoughts when I was having conversations with him, and I had this false sense of hope that things would always be that way. Just us, being us. I remember he met a girl, one I had despised for many years. She had tortured me throughout school, making me feel like the bottom of the food chain, blah, blah, blah school drama. But I felt so betrayed by him. And I made the decision to cut him off from my life completely. He died of radiation poisoning later that year. I was so upset, not only with myself but with him. I regret it still. And regrets are never an option. But it is the one I allow myself.

I'm angry with myself right now. I had broken had broken one of my two rules. I wasn't happy. And I have to always be happy, no matter what. For Italy, for Kleff, for mom and dad and everyone. The whole world is coming to a god damn end and I'm sitting here sobbing like a moron because I can't pull it together and smile.

That's it.

I just have to smile. Then everything will be okay. I force it. Tasting my salty tears drip down my face as I stare at the white boards of the gazebo's floor.

"That looks really creepy."

I turn my head slowly towards the source of the voice. I'm surprised to see Doc, leaning against one of the posts that held the gazebo up.

Oh god, how long has he been there. This is bad, I can't be seen unhappy. I have to…

I smile even bigger at him. He takes a step back looking a little disturbed, then smirks.

"You're definitely different than anyone I know." I stop smiling and look back to the floor boards. He sits next to me and looks at the same spot as I. "You want to tell me what's got you all worked up?"

"Memories." I say looking up to the ceiling, letting the last tears fall. I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes, letting my thoughts go with it.

"Y'know that's an ancient technique of the Mayans." He mentions.

"Oh is it?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Hell if I know."

"You seem different than when we last met." I say noticing that he wasn't acting all… confusing.

"Could say the same for yourself, cupcake." He raises and eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all, don't ever call me that, ever. And second, what do you mean?"

He smiles slightly, "You're not the jolly green giant's cousin and all proper and shit."

"And you aren't talking in circles like some confused circus clown." I retort.

"That's just a one time deal." He sighs.

"How so?" I ask, glancing at him.

"I like to make false first impressions." He explains. He stands up and offers a hand to be helped up. I take it and brush myself off. The kids were still inside. Or at least I hoped.

"Hey, I got to go check on Darla and Italy." I say looking over at the house. He nods seeming a bit unsatisfied. "But you're welcome to come in, I don't know if you drink tea or coffee but I could make you some if you'd like."

"Coffee sounds good." We begin to trek towards the house. "Hey, I've got a question."

"And that is…"

"What happened to that hostile girl I met? That was you, wasn't it Germany?" He smirks again and I smile to myself.

"Well, it seems you're not the only one who likes to make false impressions." I say shutting the sliding glass door before he could walk in and flick the lock.

"Hey!" He calls from outside. "Hey!" He yells again with his hands on the glass. "You're coming back, right?"

I sat across the table from Doc drinking a cup of tea as he drank his coffee. Italy and Darla were playing a board game in the living room, and Doc and I were having this sort of unspoken staring contest, as neither of us had said anything since I let him in. But there was one question I was dying to know.

"So…" He says slowly.

"What's your real name?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Al." He says smoothly.

"Really?" I ask, feeling victorious as I had finally found out.

"No." He says swishing the coffee in it's mug. He gives me an uninterested look as he sets the mug down, "I told you Doc is my real name."

"That's not true." I say looking into his eyes. I may lack common sense sometimes, but I know the human mind pretty well. I can sense it's actions, and I can tell when someone's lying. "I can see it in your eyes, when you say it, your pupils grow wider as if the idea of the name excites you. In other words, you chose it for yourself because you like it. You like the mystery." I say very matter-of-factly.

He raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"I bet you lived a really boring life before all of this," I continue. "Maybe you still do. I'm just a highlight."

"Well, I wouldn't say being around you is boring. But…"

"I know I'm right." I smile to myself, leaning back in my chair. "Always am."

He laughs at some untold joke and takes another sip of his coffee. "Mind if I crash here tonight? Promise I'll be out by morning."

"I suppose it is already dark out. Fine, just don't do anything stupid." I say decisively.

"Define stupid…"

The next morning, I walk downstairs to make breakfast. We would leave today, most likely never to return. I didn't know where we'd go next, maybe it was time to find Kleff. Or maybe we should just go back home.

I cut a few slices of bread and stuff them in the toaster. I took a knife from one of the drawers to spread peanut butter on one of the slices, when I heard something from upstairs. Footsteps, coming from the opposite side of the house from my room, where Darla and Italy were still asleep. The footsteps are also much too loud to be made by either of them. I wait behind the counter until I see a shadow. I time it perfectly and fling the knife towards the poor sucker.

I look up to see messy blond hair and a confused expression upon Doc's face.

"...It's still morning… I have time to get out… You don't have to be so upset about it."

"Oh my god, you scared me." I say, my heart pounding in my head.

"Yeah, I'd be too, but it looks like you've got bigger problems, cupcake." I'm about to scold him for using that terrible nickname again when he directs my attention to the kitchen window. A group of about six zombies look inside hungrily, their blood smearing on the window, still fresh.

"Damn." I say, standing up. The toast pops out of the toaster and I jump out of my own skin. Doc chuckles as he grabs a sword from the inside of his coat that hung on the coat rack. I recognized it from somewhere, like I had seen it before. And recently.

I grab my hathe off the kitchen table and we walk outside. The morning a bit too brisk for my taste.

The first zombie, a young girl, approaches me with a loose jaw and limp in her stride. I chop at her head until it falls to the ground, killing the zombie once and for all.

The second is a boy who would have been my age. Not bad looking for the shape he's in, despite his tongue which hung wildly out of the side of his mouth. "Y'know," I say before slicing at his neck. "We might've been good friends if you hadn't gone and died on me." I wiggle my eyebrows and then use the hammer end to knock his head off, sending it flying into the neighbors yard.

"Never liked them anyways." I joke as Doc just raises an eyebrow. We finish off the last of them and head back inside.

"I guess I'll see you around, Germany." Doc says as he puts on his sweatshirt and grabs his backpack.

"Hope so." I smile a little sadly knowing I'd miss the company. Sure I had the kids but they're… kids. "Here take some toast." I add hearing rustling upstairs, meaning Darla or Italy had woken up.

"Thanks." He smiles as I hand it to him. He leaves, and both kids suddenly appear downstairs. I feed them breakfast, thinking to myself as the day continued on as usual… the same as every other day…

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little… boring. It's really hard to write a good zombie story, because zombie killing is mostly action and not really thoughts. Anyways, I hope you're liking this despite all its flaws. And if you have any opinions leave a review or PM if you're shy. **

( )_( )

(= ' . ' =)


	8. Radioactive Eyes

**Sorry for those wh**o **have been waiting for their characters, I'm getting there, I promise. Just so you know, I usually manipulate the character submissions you've sent me to better fit the story.**

We walked along the outer wall of what used to be known as Zone 5. The walls were crumbled, a faint stench coming from within.

I climb up a shallow portion of the wall to see if it's worth entering. I was about fifteen feet in the air when I was able to see over the edge. Buildings were burnt down, nearly disintegrated from the explosion. It looked as if no one had survived. I wonder briefly if that's what Zone 7 looks like now. Zone 5 was old enough that they had built all their houses above ground. So it would make sense that their were no survivors, they weren't expecting anything.

I watched something move down on the ground a ways away. It walked slowly and with a limp. As two others appeared behind it, I recognized them as zombies.

I scale back down the wall and meet up with Italy and Darla, who were waiting patiently for my return.

"It looks like there could be something inside, or there could not be. It's a risk either way." I say with an exhausted sigh. Just then something... beeped?

I grab my backpack which seems to be the source of the sound. Inside my phone lit up with the message icon. I blink at it confused for a moment, wondering why it was working. I look up to see a tower still standing in the center of Zone 5, that each zone had within their walls. It was a communication tower. I look from it back to my phone, which had dozens of messages to be read. I immediately called Kleff. Praying that he'd answer.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

Nothing.

I leave him a voice mail and put the phone back into the bag. I turn to Italy and Darla, an idea suddenly popping into my head.

"This zone still has a functioning communication tower. It's older technology, so I don't know how operable it is. But if we can make it to the inner tower then we can send a signal out to all the other zones within Canada, and probably the allying countries. I don't know how many people know about the zombie problem, if anyone. But it's an infection and it's spreading."

Both Italy and Darla stare at me with blank expressions. They just nod and Italy climbs onto my back as Darla and I start to climb back up the wall. When we reach the top, I hop down to the closest roof, and hold out my arms for Darla. She hesitantly crawled down the side of the wall, and let go for me to catch her. We continue this way until we reach the ground again.

The city is so quiet that it is hard to believe the dead are even walking. The tower is visibly but further away than I expected. A red light at the top blinked, signifying it did indeed work after all this time.

An ominous moaning rose from behind us, as I turned to see a single zombie making his way toward us. Where there was one zombie, was a whole hoard waiting close by. Darla readies her shotgun as I ready my own little gun. But as Darla is about to shoot, I realize something.

_Bang!_

The shot rings out through the whole city. The deafening sound of a shotgun in such a quiet city would surely notify an entire crowd of zombies.

"Darla." I say shakily as the zombie falls dead to the ground, dark, thick blood oozing from its head. "Run."

We turn and head for the tower, only to be met with several other zombies. With our path blocked, we turn into an alley way, and climb up a ladder on the side of a short building. We skip past building after building as the hoard follows not far below. Their eyes falling out of place, slack jawed and drooling. Bloody hands desperately reaching towards us as we spring past them. They tripped over each other, stumbling like the brainless idiots they are.

I grab a homemade molotov out of my backpack as we run. Light it and throw it down, watching as the flaming bodies slow down, and crumble to the ground. The smell of death stinging my nose as my lungs beg for air.

We slow down as we run out of houses, climbing down from the last one, and running. The fire wasn't enough to kill all of them, there still plenty chasing us.

"Throw me one of them molotovs!" Darla yells over the various noises coming from the zombies. I nod and pull out another, tossing it to her. She lit it and sent it flying behind us, as we ran away from the burst of flames.

We are close enough to see the doors of the tower, and the zombies are running out. Our chances of making it to the tower without any problems are pretty good right now. But I don't have enough time to make a reliable analysis at the moment.

We enter the doors of the tower pulling the doors with all our strength behind us. Locking them, and watching as the bodies slam up against the plexiglass, smearing blood and dirt. We take the elevator to the top floor, the control room. I type out a quick message to surrounding zones, we unanimously agree to wait in the tower overnight for a response.

The walls are all made of the same plexiglass as the door downstairs. We should be safe for now.

I look out and watch the sunset, Italy and Darla munching on protein bars. I start to think about what we're going to do. Even if we contact someone, are we moving forward? And if so, what are moving towards? The whole world is in utter chaos, is there even a safe place to go?

And for the first time in my entire life, I think about our situation, how doomed we all are. They say your life is in your own hands, that you can do whatever you want with it. But the truth is, it's in everyone's hands but your own. Sure you can persuade and influence your life, but no matter what you're dependent on others. I didn't choose for Russia to send the bombs, I didn't choose to have zombies chasing after me almost every second of my life. I didn't ask for my mom to die, or my dad to leave. I didn't start world war three. We can only do so little with our own decisions, that it really doesn't matter one way or the other.

Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the only one who sees it that way.

I start to wonder what it would be like if I had been someone else. But it was pointless, because I could never _be _someone else. I would never understand what it would be like to be born on the enemies side, or in a neutral country. Or what it would have been like if I chose to stay in zone 7. Or if I had been born deaf like Italy. Because I am the way I am now.

I don't realize I'm slipping into sleep until I collapse against the window, the weight being lifted with all my burdens.

I woke up to a loud, and I mean LOUD ringing from one of the monitors. I stand up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and go to the computer, the "incoming message" sign flashing across the screen. My heart speeds up and I press the button.

"Hello?" I ask into the microphone.

"Zone 5, zone 5, come in, zone 5." The voice says in the other end like a cheesy war movie.

"This is zone 5, who am I speaking with?"

"This is General Akerman of zone 8. What is your situation?"

I hesitate on telling the truth or not. If I say I'm an outside, they might just leave us stranded here. If I tell them I'm from zone 7, I could get in serious trouble for leaving. If I tell them I'm from zone 5, they probably won't believe me since zone 5 was bombed years ago.

I decide to risk it. "We're from Zone 7, we came to this tower in hopes of contacting outside forces, but have been trapped inside the tower after entering. We are surrounded."

"Are you aware that leaving the walls of your zone without military or state recognition is strictly prohibited? " The general asks. I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, sir." I say hesitantly.

"I see..."

Before he can say anything more, I speak up, "Sir, are you aware of the situation outside of zone 8?"

"It depends..." The voice is different now, more relaxed.

"There are humans infected with a type of mad cow disease in radiation areas where bombs have been dropped." I explain, not sure how else to put it.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'm no general, my name is Leo Akerman and we're in zone 8 looking for outsiders, those who have survived. We are sending reinforcements immediately, should be there in approximately six hours. There should be a helicopter landing pad on top of the building if I'm correct..." I look above to see a hatch on the ceiling with the circled h symbol on it.

"Yup." I nod nonchalantly.

"See you soon." Is all Leo Ackerman says before the call is suddenly dropped. I look over to my right to see a hand on the control panel. I follow the arm up to the face to meet with abnormal eyes. They were look down to the screen and then back at me before saying, "Damn that guy can talk forever."


	9. Over Coffee

**Hi everyone!:D I have no big announcements other than I've finally uploaded this to quotev, so if you prefer to read on that sight then you can read it there. Same name, and also if you are bored you can read my new book (which I'm in process of writing) Jesi's Guide to the World (on Quotev), or Jesi's Guide to Travel the World (on Wattpad). Okay thanks!3**

"Holy god." I breath. "You have some wicked eyes."

The guy raises an eyebrow as he pulls his hand from the control panel. "Thank you."

"I mean… how are they… they're kind of… well…"

"Orange." He finished for me.

"Yeah, that's the word." I nod.

"And it's from radiation poisoning I had when I was a kid." He says messing with something on the screen. "Devon Kent, by the way." _FINALLY!_ Someone who would give me their god damn name! "And that's Jackson." He nods his head over to a chimpanzee who sat next to Darla and Italy, who were huddled together in fear as the chimp stroked them with its tale.

I debate whether or not I should ask him to remove the chimp but figure some non human contact would do the kids good. "My name is Germany, that's Darla and Italy."

"I knew I was going to be doing some traveling between countries but never knew I'd be traveling _with _them." He chuckles.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So it seems Leo is on his way to come pick us up." He says finally directing his attention away from the computer.

"Us?" I ask.

"Well, I wasn't planning on hitching a ride out of here on a helicopter but it'll be fun I'm sure." He explains. "I would have been fine on my own had you not led all those zombies here."

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

"No big deal, like I said, free helicopter rides." He shrugs.

We sit down at the table, Jackson leaving the kids to sit next to Devon. Darla and Italy look rather relieved as they relax against the wall, Darla reading a storybook to Italy.

"He's genetically engineered." Devon mentions as I watch from across the table. I raise my eyebrows but he doesn't seem to care to explain further.

"You don't by chance know anyone by the name of Doc running around here? Shaggy brownish-blond hair? Green eyes, kind of annoying?" I ask, giving the best description I could.

"Would it be crazy if I said yes?" He asks, leaning across the table.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Good, because I don't." Devon leans back in his chair. Oh, good, another smart ass. "There's a break room two levels down. They have coffee and tea there if you care for some. I know running around city after city can really take a toll on some people."

"Sounds great." I say getting up from my chair. I look at the kids who are still reading and seem comfortable with just staying here.

"Let's go then." He says leading me to the break room. Something buzzed in my pocket, and then a loud ringing noise.

"Shit!" I hiss digging around in the endless amount of pockets for my phone. I find it and hold it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"You're alive!" An unfamiliar voice on the other end sings into the phone. "Good god you are alive!" There seems to be some sort of cheering on the other end.

"I'm sorry… who is this?" I ask confused.

"This is Justin Clark, I'm in the same squad as Kleff." He says a little too happily in the phone. My stomach starts to turn. Why wasn't Kleff talking then?

"Justin-" I'm interrupted by more cheering in the background. "Justin." I repeat myself. I still had no clue who he was.

"Hm?"

"Where's my brother?" I demand.

"Oh don't worry, he left to go get some supplies, he'll be back in a few hours." Justin says. A few hours? So they aren't… They aren't still in Zone 7?

"Where are you right now?" I ask Justin.

"We're in an abandoned, underground facility right now. Near Zone 9." He explains. That wasn't far from here… not that far anyways.

"Who else is there with you?" I ask.

"Let's see… we got Pablo, Hendrix, Legend, Maksim, Paz, and Mika." He says.

"Let me know if you move out of zone 9." I say. "I'm going to try and find you."

"Good luck. I'll let Kleff know you called."

"Thanks, good luck to you, too." I say and hang up the phone.

By this time we've reached the break room. It's stocked, full to bursting with non perishable foods.

"I've turned this kind of into my own food cache." Devon says opening up a cabinet and taking out a box of crackers.

I turn on the coffee machine and make two cups for Devon and myself.

"Better add one for Jackson." He says. And so I make another cup. I make another cup of coffee. For a chimpanzee.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" I ask. I know Italy loves it and I assume Darla does. What kind doesn't?

"Yeah." He says reaching up to the top shelf of one of the cabinets.

"Mind if I take some of this food? We're running low."

"By all means." He says grabbing two portable cups and pouring hot water in them. "It's all going to waste as far as I know."

"Thanks." I fill up as many paper bags as I can manage, then bring them upstairs. I'm sure Leo won't mind the extra luggage if it's feeding him.

"What is this?" Darla asks as Devon hands her the cup.

"It's good." He says. "Try it."

She curls her lip, "Looks like shit."

"Darla!" I snap. "Don't use that kind of language."

"Sorry, _mom._" She rolls her eyes.

"Better be sorry." I mumble, amazed that she never has had hot chocolate. I suppose she did live on the outside…

For the next few hours, Devon and I discuss our stories. What's been happening, how we got here, all that. He came from the neutral country of Cornwall, detached from its neutral neighbor, England. He left home rather abruptly after a feud in his family, and fear that if he stayed in Cornwall too long, it would be taken over by Russia.

He has been traveling for about three months now, and was used to the zombies. He agreed that the term "zombies" seemed to fit the infected humans, but still had a hard time killing them.

We talked until the sound of a chopper cut through the air, and landed on the roof.

**Thanks for reading another chapter. If you have any ideas, OCs, or just want to tell me something about my story, that'd be awesome. I know, there wasn't enough zombies in this chapter, but it will help us better appreciate the ones with zombies… or at least that's the excuse I'm using.**

**( )_( )**

**( = ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	10. Lieutenant Dingus and Sargent Oblivious

I open up the ceiling latch and pull down the ladder that leads to the roof. Darla and Italy helo me carry up the bags of food, and we stuff the bags inside the helicopter. The pilot jumps out and tells us his name is Leo, although we can't see his face due to the gas mask he's wearing. We get inside, sliding the doors shut behind us. Italy and Darla sit behind us, and Devon to my left. Leo removes his mask and turns around, smiling. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh you know, just surviving the end of the world." Devon shrugs.

Leo tilts his head back and laughs. "Well let's get going, shall we?"

He starts up the helicopter and we take off. It was a military issued aircraft, so I'm curious as to how he came into possession with it. Then my phone started buzzing. I dig it out of my pocket and hold it up to my ear. "Justin?"

"Hey lass, problem." He says matter of factly.

"What?" I ask, getting that uneasy feeling again.

"Kleff is missing. Wandered off when they were getting supplies earlier today." He explains.

"Justin you better be shitting me." I say through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." He sighs.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, leaning my head against the seat in front of me. I lower the phone from my ear.

"Leo." I say.

"Yeah." He says from the front.

"What are the chances you can get me to Zone 9?" I ask leaning over his seat.

He nods slowly, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Germany? What're you planning?" Devon asks.

"I'm going to go get my brother." I say, determined.

Two hours later we were hovering over Zone 9, a worried feeling growing in my stomach. We aren't going down to land… why aren't we going down to land?

"Sorry, Germany. This is as far as I can take you." He says, reaching over into a compartment and pulling out a small remote like object. "Press the green button when you're ready for me to pick you up. Press the red button if there is an emergency." I nod. "Here," He hands me a parachute. "Good luck."

I slide the door open and look down. I clench my teeth and shudder. If the bag doesn't deploy… game over. Italy is on his own. Everyone depending on me…

But I have to save Kleff.

And so I slide the goggles over my eyes, and jump.

I open my eyes and look around at the sandy landscape. I'm alive… I'm alive… "I'm alive!" I yell out loud. I get up, dust myself off, shove the parachute off of me and start walking. I'm just outside the walls of Zone 9, and can probably get a signal if I stay put.

"Justin." I say as he picks up the phone.

"No, this is Pablo."

"Hi, Pablo. Can you put Justin on?" I ask.

"Oh, no can do. He left just a little while ago." He says.

"Where was he…" I almost drop the phone as I see two figures walking around in the distance. I wave to them and end the call. They wave back and we start running towards eachother.

"Germany!" One of them calls. It's not Kleff, but at least they know who I am.

"Hey!" I yell back as their faces become visible. They both are men with buzzed heads. The one on the left has blond hair and the one on the right has black hair.

"Oh man." The blond one says picking me up and squeezing me. I recognized his voice as Justin. "Man, I thought I'd never get to see your face."

"Nice to finally meet you." I say. The other one holds out his hand and introduces himself as Maksim.

We walk to the wall, them saying that the supplies storage was inside, and that's where Kleff disappeared. Zone 9 was split in half, the portion in which the storage unit was located was deserted.

"Here." Maksim says, handing me a rather large gun. "You'll need something bigger than that cute little pistol you're carrying around."

"Yeah, and where'd you get the military suit? As badass and all as it looks, it's illegal to where one if you aren't in the registered." Justin says. "Not saying you can't wear it."

"Kleff had one laying around in the closet. I don't know why." I say, taking off the jacket and tying it around my waste. Zone 9 was basically a desert, and it was starting to get hot.

"You know the suits have CBSs in them right?" Justin asks.

"No, shit." I say hiking along with them. They seem to be in much better shape than I.

"Yeah. You're better off wearing it." Miksam says.

I huff. "I think mine's broken." Or maybe I was just really, really, unfit… same thing.

"Whatever." He shrugs.

FINALLY we make it to the wall. Justin and Miksam push a vault door away from the tunnel that leads inside the city. I follow Miksam, with Justin behind me. The only sound is the water dripping from the ceiling, and the rats scurrying across the ground. Eventually we make it into the night, the two men looking both ways until realizing it's too dark to continue on.

"Follow me." Justin says, taking lead. We turn right out of the tunnel and enter a small building. "This used to be a resting place for the wall guards."

"What're we going in here?" I ask.

"We're going to wait here until morning." Justin explains. "It's too dark to go out and find Kleff right now. It's not worth the risk."

I open my mouth to protest but Miksam stops me."First thing in the morning we'll go look for him."

As soon as Justin is asleep, I roll onto my other side to see if Miksam is still awake. The book he was reading rests atop his face, fast asleep for the rest of the night. I grin to myself and stand up, careful to not wake either of them. I creep over Miksam, nearly tripping over his feet, and grab his gun. I take his bandolier and flashlight, and scurry up the ladder onto the rooftop.

"Too easy." I whisper to myself and I crawl down the side of the building. I swing the bandolier over my shoulder, and hold the gun in my right hand. The temperature had dropped immensely in that short hour, and I had left my jacket in the building. I shiver, knowing that there is no turning back now.

**Thank you for reading another chapter of Zombie Candy. I still have many of your OCs to get to, so please forgive me. That doesn't mean you still can't submit one if you haven't already. Other than that there are no announcements. Please review, follow, or favorite if you want to. Thanks! **

**( )_( ) 3**

**{ = ' . ' = }**

**(")-(")**


	11. UPDATE- Character Quizzes now Open!

**Hiya friends! DONT IGNORE THIS UPDATE. I know it's not a new chapter and is just another boring update BUT quite a few of my readers from various websites have been like "Hey, Jesi, why don't you make character quizzes?" or along those lines. So I present to you not one... but TWO character quizzes. One for book one, and the other for book two. I haven't made one for book three yet... mainly because I'm not done adding characters soo... Yeah. **

**Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre- Book One Quiz- quiz/5258193/What-Zombie-Candy-Character-are-you-Book-One/**

**Zombie Candy II- Book Two Quiz- quiz/5263259/Which-Zombie-Candy-Character-are-you-Book-Two/**

**I hope you enjoy this, and if you have any ideas for the next quiz, the story, or the current quizzes, let me know in the comments. **

**See ya next time! Stay classy my friends.**


	12. How I Met Big Foot

**Sorry about not updating lately… I kinda went on a Harvest Moon binge… it was fun. I'm still recovering. **

**Uhm so if you ignored my update (I would have, too, it's okay) then you might not know that I made a quiz… for the two previous books. So if you want to know what character you are then well, the quiz is for you. I'll put a link in here some** quiz/5258193/What-Zombie-Candy-Character-are-you-Book-One/**where… maybe. ** quiz/5263259/Which-Zombie-Candy-Character-are-you-Book-Two/

I scale the side of a tall government building in hopes that I could see Kleff or signs of him from the top. As I begin to climb, I hear a monstrous growling below me. A group of six or seven zombies gather below me, piling over each other to reach me. And if you don't think that's terrifying, the light to the break room has turned on only a few blocks away.

I climb faster, arms aching, wishing I had been able to find an elevator rather than this rusty old ladder. But then there is Kleff and Italy and there's no way I'm giving up now.

I pull through, grinding my teeth until I reach the top, bellying over the edge and rolling over onto the rooftop. Once I catch my breath, I look up at the sky and realize how clear it is. The stars danced in the blue, nearly black sky, making it seem breathtakingly beautiful.

"Stunning, isn't it?"

I whip my head around and see a pile of raggy clothes leaning up against the brick wall that lined the edge of the roof. It's feet moved from side to side like a little kid. But it wasn't a little kid.

"Who are you?" I demand, although the yawn halfway through doesn't make me seem very intimidating.

"Finnegan Cross." He says removing the strange hat from over his face. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, Mushki?"

"Mushki… is that Russian?" I ask, confused already.

He shrugs. "Hell if I know."

"Germany." I answer.

"What about Germany?" He asks. I sigh impatiently.

"That's my name."

"That's difficult." He nods his head slowly. "Say Mushki, mind if I call you Nos?"

"I thought you were calling me Mushki." I stare at him blankly in failing efforts to keep up.

"I can't call you both?"

"One's enough."

"That's fair," He nods again. "But I'm not going to appease you so easily. Not when we've only just met." He stands up and the pile of rags become a less than distinct figure. "You look cold. Are you cold? Want a jacket." He doesn't really ask so much as makes an observation. He literally peels a jacket off of his shoulder and hands it to me. I take it, only a little creeped out and pull it over my head. He's now more or less a person and is visible. He pulls his hat over his ears again and I can see now that he's just wearing a lot of clothing.

"It's to keep warm during the night. I'll _shed_ when morning comes." He chuckles and takes off another jacket, putting it into his backpack. The jacket he handed me was basically the same style as his, just different colors and patterns. It's different from anything I have seen before.

"What is this…?" I ask slowly observing it. Nothing we had in Zone 7 was this colorful and unique.

"It's a drug rug. Found them when I visited Mexico, perfect for the desert." He says with a faint smile.

"Mexico?"

"You're pretty ignorant aren't you, Mushki?" He asks as he follows me onto a neighboring rooftop. "But damn nimble."

"No, I was wondering how on earth you would have such capabilities to visit a place like Mexico." I say, walking along a wooden plank.

He stops behind me. I turn to face him but he's staring at something in the distance. I follow his gaze to see a light illuminating a few blocks away.

"What is that?" he mutters under his breath. I sneak over to the next building, leaping and landing. I turn and watch Finn lands with a loud thud. I hold a hand out to pull him up.

"Thanks." He says. We creep along the building until we're close enough to see the source of the light.

"Fire." I whisper mostly to myself.

"Wonder what's the cause of it." Finn tilts his head and squints at the fire.

"Come on." I say nudging him with my elbow. He nods and follows me. I search the ground for something to climb down on when I see a dumpster. I crawl over the ledge and hang by my fingers until my feet are dangling just above it. I plop down making as little sound as possible and skip onto the dirt. I help Finn get down so Justin and Miksam won't hear us.

We scurry over, and suddenly we're blinded and there's a loud _BOOM! _

I fall backwards and Finn lands on me, knocking the breath out of me.

"Get off... fat ass..." I breath. He apologizes and stands up.

"What the hell?" I hiss. As he helps me up.

"At least we know the source of the fire." Finn shrugs and winces from the pain. A sickly groan comes from beside us. I turn my head and see an ash covered face. I gasp and rush over to it.

"Kleff!" I say with both excitement and worry. He opens his eyes and smiles slightly. His face covered in both blood and soot and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Hey." He says in a scratchy voice.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to brush his hair out of his wounds.

"Yeah... I can't feel my legs, though." He says. I bow my head slightly as the pattering of footsteps gets closer. It's Justin and Miksam for sure, and they're going to be pissed.

"Germany! We told you to-" Miksem stops mid sentence. I turn and see Justin and him staring at Kleff. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I say and turn to Kleff, "What did you do?" But Kleff's eyes are shut and he doesn't respond. I panic and put my ear to his chest.

_ba bump… ba bump… ba bump…_

I sigh heavily with relief and look to Justin and Miksam. "I told you we should have kept looking for him."

Justin scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I notice Finn standing a few feet behind Justin and Miksam, the two obviously unaware of his presence. Miksam follows my gaze and jumps when he sees Finn's outlandish appearance. Finn waves his hand slightly.

"Let's get Kleff back to base." Justin suggests, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Careful." I say. As Miksam goes for his legs, leaving me to trail behind as I put the life of my brother in two almost strangers.

I'm surprised when Finn follows us, when I ask, he says he has nothing better to do and maybe he could be of some help. When the sun breaks over the horizon, spilling it's many bright hues over the empty city, Finn finally sheds the many layers of jackets, putting some in his backpack but leaving some trailing behind us.

"What are you doing?" I ask, referring to the strand of clothing that follows us.

"I have a feeling I won't be coming back to the desert." He says. I knit my eyebrows together in a look of confusion but he doesn't seem to notice.

Justin and Miksam don't look at all phased by Kleff's weight, and continue to walk in front of us, leading us back outside the wall.

When we do finally emerge from Zone 9, the sunlight almost blinds us. It's less than a ten minute hike to reach their base, but I'm immediately concerned when Justin and Miksam stop in the middle of nowhere.

"Please tell me you're not lost." I beg.

"Well… uhm…" Justin shares a look with Miksam although I can't tell what it is. "I don't know how to put this but…"

"We're lost." Miksam says quite blatantly.

"I wouldn't say lost so much as to… misplaced." Justin nods as if that's any better. Miksam sighs and shoots him a glare.

"We're going to have to walk all the way back to the Zone 9 to get our bearings again." Justin says.

"Do you know where Zone 9 is from here?" Miksam asks.

"Yeah, it's just over there." Justin points to a large sand dune. He stops, lowering his hand slightly. "Or maybe it was…"

"Justin?"Miksam looks up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pussy."

"Oh, okay." Justin says before reaching down to the ground and brushing some sand.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

Miksam and Justin both grin at us while Justin uncovers a panel and lifts it.

"You didn't really think I was lost did you?" Justin asks.

"Justin has an incredible, natural sense of direction. It's almost impossible for him to get lost." Miksam says, slinging Kleff over his back. "I'll go down first."

As Miksam goes down, I continue to stare at Justin with the most unimpressed look in history, my head tilted slightly. He ignores it and goes down.

Finn turns to me, "You're kind of gullible aren't you Nos?"

"Shut up, big foot." I say as I follow them down the hole, Finn behind me.

**Thank you all for reading. See ya soon!3**

**( )_( )**

**{ = ' . ' =}**

**(")-(")**


End file.
